Flying on the Wings of Friendship
by Lolitafreak88
Summary: *One-shot* After several changes including Twilight becoming an Alicorn and an adventure in a new world, one member of the Mane Six realizes that somepony has been selflessly helping out others for a long time and decides it's time to give that somepony a gift. A gift worthy for the Element of Loyalty.


Flying on the Wings of Friendship

By Lolitafreak88

Ponyville, a town of unquestionable beauty, wonder, purity, and of course magic. It was a town that was kind, accepting, that would welcome just about anyone, and usually with a party planned by Pinkie Pie. This town had been the sight of great chaos more than once but the Mane Six, a group of mares with a friendship that could never be torn apart, had always brought things back to normal. They were arguably a symbol of Ponyville, just by their devotion to their duties, their destinies. Destinies that were reflected by their respective Cutie Marks. They were the only ones who could use the Elements of Harmony, powerful talismans of pure magic, once wielded by the graceful Princess Celestia. Now they were firmly in Twilight Sparkle's possession. Or at least were, until one of them was taken. But Twilight Sparkle stepped in and reclaimed it.

Twilight was the Princess's beloved pupil. She was one of the Mane Six, and in fact, she was considered the leader. She was a genius, but also clever and resourceful. Her passion for learning and natural potential for magic had taken her far. Perhaps her transformation into an Alicorn was a testament to that. For so long Twilight had been a unicorn, but after creating her own magic to solve a problem that disrupted Ponyville to the core, she was granted the blessing of becoming an Alicorn, a mix of unicorn and pegasus. Of course, Twilight Sparkle wasn't perfect, she was still struggling to get the hang of her wings. But she had a much bigger ordeal to go through right after becoming an Alicorn as she had to stop Sunset Shimmer, a vengeful former apprentice of Princess Celestia, from getting away with her Element of Harmony. She had to go into a world that... was very new to her where she transformed into a 'person' and had no magic. Everyone else that she knew from Ponyville was there but also as this new species and they didn't know her. It was only her and Spike, her most loyal sidekick, that remembered everything. Spike was a dragon that Twilight herself raised and lived with and was considered family by her. In this world, Spike had been transformed into a dog but took it well. Spike and Twilight's bond was just as strong as the bond Twilight Sparkle had with the other Mane Six members. Spike had proven invaluable, offering support and advice, and keeping her from mistaking 'everpony' with 'everybody'. Eventually, Twilight Sparkle united her friends who had been deceived in this world by Sunset Shimmer, and regained her Element, while showing Sunset Shimmer the error of her ways. It was sad to part with her new friends but Twilight was a pony by heart. She had to go to the world she had always known and was more comfortable with. With Spike alongside her, she returned home.

"And that was what happened. I never could've done it without Spike." Twilight finished telling her adventure to the friends she cared deeply for. This day, she and her friends had gathered at the cafe', a cozy and inviting part of Ponyville, to discuss what Twilight Sparkle did in that world. Her friends were Rarity (The Unicorn of Generosity), Rainbow Dash (The Pegasus of Loyalty), Applejack (The Earth Pony of Honesty), Pinkie Pie (The Earth Pony of Laughter), and Fluttershy (The Pegasus of Kindness). All of them had personalities that no one else could ever have. They were themselves, their own unique ponies.

Rarity was the owner of the Carousel Boutique, a designer dress store for ponies. She was an elegant, fair, a charming individual who had caught the eye of Spike and was a bit melodramatic. She had asked the most questions by far along with Pinkie Pie, as she was curious about what the 'people' (As Twilight described) wore and also about a more sensitive topic, namely a certain pegasus named Flash Century. Rarity was quite the expert on stallions or at least had an eye for when somepony was crushing on another pony. So when Twilight stammered after Princess Cadence pointed out Flash Century as a new member of the guard, Rarity did not let that get past her. Nor did Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie Pie... was Pinkie Pie. She was by far the most spontaneous of the Mane Six, having a jubilant, perky personality that often was amusing and it was hard to hate her. She also had the incredible, even slightly scary, ability to... break the 4th wall? Or at least she seemed capable of disappearing and reappearing in the most unbelievable places and did things that defied all logic. Like catching up to Rainbow Dash, fastest flyer in all of Equestria, simply on hooves. She threw the best parties in all of Ponyville, and to an extent, maybe even Equestria. She was ever curious about Twilight's adventures and asked various questions as well to Twilight Sparkle. She did have another side to her though, one that only came out when her feelings were deeply hurt but no one really talked about it. Rainbow Dash was one of those who saw what it was like.

Rainbow Dash was brash, confident, determined, the very picture of loyalty. She was a Pegasus who had great courage and valor, and really was the fastest flier in all of Equestria, able to perform a Sonic Rainboom, a technique that was spellbinding and remarkable. In fact, her first Sonic Rainboom had indirectly helped the Mane Six get their Cutie Marks, cementing their destiny as friends. Rainbow Dash also had big dreams, she wanted to be part of the Wonderbolts, a group of elite fliers, and she was closer than ever to becoming one. She was now a Leadpony. But she didn't neglect her duties, though could be a bit lazy, as she was one of those who managed the weather in Ponyville. Rainbow Dash, to her credit, didn't ask many questions and hardly seemed into Flash Century, rather she confirmed many of Twilight's remarks. Of course these remarks were related to how the Rainbow Dash that Twilight met in the other world was 'awesome', just like pegasus Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash also had the distinction of knowing another Mane Six member, even before they all united as friends, Fluttershy.

Fluttershy contrasted a lot from her friends, but was comfortable with herself and accepted her faults. She was a very innocent and shy individual, often timid and quiet when she spoke though she lit up when she interacted with her most favorite things in the world, animals. Her talent was understanding and taking care of animals, having unrivaled ability in this area. She was also very sweet and cared for her friends a lot, just as much as she did for her own animals. She was also noted to have a particularly interesting ability, one that was on par with Twilight's arcane might, Pinkie's ability to break the 4th wall, and Rainbow Dash's Sonic Rainboom. She had the 'Stare'. This 'Stare' had the uncanny ability to submit the victim to Fluttershy's will and was devastating in effect, though only one showed resistance to it. Fluttershy never used it maliciously, although one time she had lost control of herself when trying to become more assertive and her behavior had caused as much shock as her 'Stare' did. But at the moment, Fluttershy seemed to have found a balance between her genuine nature and being more assertive. Fluttershy was deep in thought, but not over Twilight's story, more so in a different area.

The final member of the six best friends forever was Applejack, who arguably worked the hardest. She was part of the Apple Family, a group of farming ponies who grew crops for the ponies of Ponyville. Their apples and cider were the thing of legend in Ponyville, and Applejack never let this fact go to her head. She was humble, tough, kind-hearted, supportive, and strong-willed, a perfect mindset for the Element of Honesty. She was a bit headstrong though, but her strength and compassion were invaluable to her group of friends. She had rescued her friends several times and even helped come up with ideas on what to do. She was also quite skilled with a lasso. Applejack was probably the most balanced in regards to the story, asking the right amount of questions and when it was necessary. So Rarity, her hooves placed close to her face, nearly squealed her next question in excitement,

"So tell me about Flash Century! When did you meet him? What was he like?!" Twilight Sparkle sighed, wishing that it had stayed a secret. Besides, Twilight only knew the person Flash Century, not the pegasus Flash Century. She didn't know he was a pegasus, or that he was a member of the guard when she had encountered him in that world. But Twilight replied politely,

"Well... he was a member of the 'music' group and I also met him at the lockers and he was very kind. He even helped me when Sunset Shimmer tried to make it look like I wrecked the party." Pinkie Pie fumed and with a series of quick expressions stated,

"I can't believe she would do that to a poor innocent party! I mean what was the original one going to be like? I know the second one turned out great but now we'll never know about that first party!" Rainbow Dash, leaning on one hoof smiled, as it was very typical of Pinkie Pie to comment on these type of things. Applejack was sipping the drink that she ordered and Fluttershy was staring very blankly, thinking about things. _Helped..._

"Well Sunset Shimmer has learned her lesson... hopefully. I wonder if she'll visit us sometime after her punishments over." Twilight Sparkle thought. Applejack though looked doubtful,

"Ah sure hope she learnt her lesson', or else she'll regret even visitin' here in the first place!"

"So a pegasus hmm? Interesting choice from you, were you inspired by anyone?" Rarity questioned in a very teasing way. She wanted to change the subject from Sunset Shimmer back to Flash Century. Although the way she did it was a bit suggestive. Rainbow Dash looked away and started whistling, pretending she hadn't heard that. To her credit though, her wings remained pristine. Fluttershy wasn't paying attention, still thinking. Pinkie Pie was beginning to look at the kind pegasus funny.

"N-No! Of... course not. I didn't even know he was a Pegasus! If you went into that world, you could never tell what kind of Pony they were. Like I couldn't tell you were a unicorn Rarity." Twilight Sparkle pointed out in a embarrassed fashion. Rarity put a hoof over her head in a dramatic fashion that made Applejack chuckle.

"Oh how simply AWFUL! How was I able to make fashionable treasures in that world without help from my magic?" She announced with lady-like air. Rainbow Dash rejoined the conversation, placing both hoofs firmly on the table to direct attention to her and getting up.

"So have you gotten the hang of those wings yet? I can help you if you want. You are looking at a Leadpony now." She bragged. Fluttershy finally seemed to stop thinking for a moment to look at Rainbow Dash and smile. _Her dream really is coming true. She deserves it._

"Nope, I'm afraid not. I especially had trouble sleeping with wings on, it was frustrating that first night. I would definitely appreciate your help Rainbow Dash." Twilight Sparkle accepted gratefully. Composed and dazzling, Twilight was living up to her new role as a princess quite naturally. Rainbow closed her eyes and smiled, taking flight and lifting her hooves as though in victory.

"AWESOME! Maybe I could even ask the Wonderbolts to help you too! I bet Spitfire would be willing to teach the newest Alicorn in Equestria a thing or two about flight." She suggested. Fluttershy's eyes widened and she immediately drew her attention to Rainbow Dash. It was so kind of her to offer help to Twilight like this, especially since Rainbow had done the same for her in the past. Not to mention Scootaloo, a pegasus who didn't have her Cutie Mark yet. Rainbow Dash was like an older sister to Scootaloo and promised to help her learn how to fly too. Scootaloo, in return, idolized Rainbow Dash and always tried to impress her and always tried her best. _Rainbow Dash has helped so many people and is now helping Twilight Sparkle. That's really selfless of her and... I think she deserves a gift._

"Are you sure? They wouldn't mind taking time off their routine to help me?" Twilight asked, a bit reticent about asking the famed Wonderbolts for flying tips. Rainbow Dash settled down into her seat again and replied,

"Of course they wouldn't! You're royalty now." Applejack cracked a joke,

"Just don't let Rainbow Dash make you think you're sum kind of goddess now." Twilight Sparkle blushed, Rainbow Dash scowled though you could tell she found it funny, and Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie giggled. However Twilight Sparkle wasn't finished yet,

"Well... I was thinking... maybe I could also ask Flash Century to teach me how to fly."

"Oooooooooooooohhhh..." Rarity's reaction was spot on. Applejack also gave a knowing look though Rainbow Dash looked a bit confused at Twilight's statement. Pinkie Pie though had the biggest reaction.

"See it's STARTING! Oh my goodness! I should start designing the wedding cake! I could sample all sorts of frostings and fillings and make it perfect!" Pinkie Pie was about to rush over to Sugarcube Corner, the place where such desserts could be made, until Rarity used her unicorn magic to keep a grasp on Pinkie Pie's tail and stop her from going too far. Although she was a big fan of romance and relationships, Rarity still had knowledge about how they worked and so they couldn't just jump on the bandwagon yet.

"Dearie, a relationship takes time to build, besides. She doesn't even know Flash Century's family or what his life has been like. Or do you Twilight?" Rarity pointed out. Twilight shook her head. Even if the Flash Century she encountered in the other world had told her about his life, he was not the pegasus guard that was in Equestria. So she would have to start from scratch to get to know Flash Century.

"See my point? It's the same as finding your Cutie Mark, you have to find the stallion or mare that you think is best for you." Rarity concluded her intellectual speech. Pinkie Pie looked slightly dejected though, as did Rainbow Dash. Though Rainbow Dash was dejected for a different reason but then she shrugged it off, having come to a conclusion.

"That's not a bad idea Twilight. I mean he is a member of the guard and he's new. Maybe he knows some flying techniques that I don't know about. My Wonderbolt expertise and his own experience with flying will unite and help Twilight Sparkle become a champion flier!" Rainbow Dash spoke with pride. Fluttershy uttered softly in awe,

"Rainbow Dash..." Pinkie Pie looked at Fluttershy funny and was about to say something when Twilight laughed and said,

"Thank you Rainbow Dash but all I want to know is how to get used to my wings. I don't want to win any contests per say. But I guess it would be useful to fly as fast as you and you have a point there. That's exactly why I also want to know how Flash Century flies so that way I can have the best flying skills from both you and Flash. A team effort is the best kind of effort after all." Pinkie Pie then said what she wanted to say,

"Fluttershy that's the first thing you've said this whole time. I know you are quiet as a wee little mouse but are you ok?" She asked Fluttershy sincerely. Fluttershy gasped when she noticed she was now the center of attention and began to stammer,

"Well... um... you see I was... thinking... um..." It was nothing new to the Mane Six for Fluttershy to be like this at times so Twilight Sparkle pushed.

"Thinking of what?" She inquired. Fluttershy blushed and looked at Rainbow Dash, and then back to Pinkie Pie. _Me and my big mouth,_ she thought miserably, _wait... that's it!_

"I realized that there is something I would like Pinkie Pie to create." She stated gracefully. Twilight Sparkle's face began to turn red.

"A wedding cake?" She asked as though in pain. Applejack and Rarity's eyes widened but Fluttershy quickly clarified,

"O-of course not Twilight. I meant just a... cake. Yeah a cake to give to somepony very special." Rarity and Applejack sighed a breath of relief and Pinkie Pie instantly lit up and excitement.

"Who, what, when, where, and how?! Tell me, tell me, tell meeee!" Pinkie Pie demanded, hopping up and down. Fluttershy quickly took flight, in a very serene fashion.

"I'll tell you when we get to the Sugarcube Corner. That was a lovely story Twilight Sparkle and I'm glad everything turned out alright. Good luck with the flying." Fluttershy spoke and then flew off. Pinkie Pie quickly pursued hopping all the way.

"Don't forget Pinkie Pie!" She said. Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Applejack looked at one another in interest and curiosity at what Fluttershy was up to. Fluttershy was very soft-spoken and as a result was a bit mysterious at times. At least when it came to what she was doing or up to. Like during the time the Parasprites had made an impact on Ponyville. Eventually they parted their own ways, the meeting at the cafe' quite over.

At the Sugarcube Corner, in the kitchen, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy were gathering all the ingredients and were washing their hooves. Pinkie Pie finally asked the all-important question, ok questions.

"So what are we making and who's it for? Is it for Twilight?! Is it an ice cream cake? Is it a fruitcake? Is it Marzipan Mascarpone Meringue Madness?!" Fluttershy shook her head, especially at the last one. For the last time that dessert had been made, Fluttershy had been one of those to have taken a bite out of it before it could be delivered to a contest. It was not Fluttershy's finest moment but that cake had been SO deliciously described and of course delicious that... well anyways, Fluttershy was different now.

"I was thinking of a rainbow cake... you know, where the cake itself is colored like a rainbow?" Fluttershy explained.

"Rain... bow... cake... aww I have NO idea who that cake could possibly be for then! Please tell me who it is, the Element of Laughter demands to know who!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed powerfully. Fluttershy raised an eyebrow that Pinkie Pie didn't even figure out that she had practically given it away who would be receiving this cake when she revealed what kind of cake it was. It was hard to tell what was going through Pinkie's head at times so maybe this was another one of those times.

"It's for Rainbow Dash." Fluttershy responded happily. Pinkie Pie squealed and hopped up and down, very happy to hear who this wonderful cake was going to be given to.

"YAYZIES! Rainbow Dash is going to love it! What's the occasion? Is it her birthday? You have known her longer than I do and I make a good effort to know what I need to know on everypony in Ponyville!" Pinkie Pie asked excitedly while gathering the food colorings that would give the cake it's rainbow colors. Fluttershy hesitated for a moment, as though not sure whether to tell Pinkie Pie. In truth, she did feel the reason why Rainbow Dash was getting this gift might give off the wrong impression though it was Fluttershy's genuine idea. But Fluttershy knew she could trust Pinkie Pie by now. They had encountered several villains, complex problems, and happy moments together with the rest of their friends. So Fluttershy took a deep breath and said,

"Rainbow Dash... has helped me fly. She's helping Scootaloo fly... and now she's vowed to help Twilight Sparkle fly... She's been one of closest friends and has pursued her dream and no matter what, she's willing to lend a hoof to somepony who needs it. So um... that is why Pinkie." _She always takes deep breaths when she makes an important statement doesn't she_? Pinkie Pie thought. But Pinkie Pie approved of the reason with hearty nods and then took a spoon and spun it around announcing,

"Ok then! Let's make a high-flying rainbow cake for our high-flying Rainbow Dash!" So the two Ponies began their culinary conquest. Fluttershy began putting all the wet ingredients into one bowl, with a steady hoof. She turned to look at Pinkie Pie who was talking to the bag of flour about something as she was pouring the flour into the bowl with the dry ingredients. Fluttershy didn't mind and hummed happily. Once Pinkie Pie was done getting the dry ingredients ready, they soon poured the dry ingredients of the cake into the wet ingredients and both of them stirred it with a consistent pace and nimble spoon. When the sweet-smelling cake batter was done, Pinkie Pie took a lick off the spoon and seemed to approve of the taste of the batter. They then put in colorings of all the colors of the rainbow into the batter and stirred quite gently, the cake batter's palette soon mirroring that of Rainbow's mane. Finally they put it into the oven and waited. When the cake was done, they let it cool down and experimented with a toothpick to see if it was fit for decorating. Pinkie Pie poked it multiple times though one after the other as she was looking forward to frosting and decorating the rainbow cake. When it reached the peak of perfection, both Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie began to frost the cake with a delightfully yummy vanilla frosting. With skillful hooves, Pinkie Pie recreated Rainbow Dash's Cutie Mark with icing on the cake and then made a message on the cake chosen by Fluttershy herself.

"To a flier who flies on the wings of friendship." Fluttershy read.

"Yes, this is going to be a super-duper uber surprise! I bet she'll teach me how to fly after this!" Pinkie Pie stated, unable to control her enthusiasm.

"Um... not to be um... over-assertive. But you don't have wings."

"There's always balloons! Speaking of which, it's still daytime, should we go deliver it to Rainbow now? She's probably at the Wonderbolts Academy at this time." Pinkie Pie pointed out. Fluttershy could wait till tomorrow to give the cake to Rainbow. But the mood seemed just right today for giving a thoughtful gift. Twilight Sparkle's tale of her adventures as a 'person' and overcoming Sunset Shimmer sparked pride and once again reflected how the bonds of friendship could solve anything. Even when she talked about Flash Century, somepony she didn't want to talk about as much as other ponies, it was quite the mood-lifter and generated a positive outlook for the Mane Six. _Tomorrow is a brand new day, the feeling of today would only last today. _Fluttershy made her decision,

"Yes we will. Um... since it's just me... and you... and a cake. Maybe I could just fly you there on my own?" Pinkie Pie jumped and did a flip in mid-air out of pure energy and happiness, showing that she clearly had no qualms about such a thing.

"ABSOLUTELY! Now let's go! The cake is a burning to go see Rainbow Dash!" She then placed the finished cake on a plate and covered it with a serving lid like you'd see at a banquet and raced out the door. Fluttershy took flight and pursued, all while asking,

"The cake is a burning? Is that a figure of speech?" So the two close friends were on their way to the Academy. In a very unusual fashion, for travel anyway, Fluttershy wound up carrying Pinkie Pie in a bridal fashion, while Pinkie Pie was holding onto the plate that held the cake. While it was a bit more effective than some of the other ways of carrying other Ponies who couldn't fly, it was still a bit surprising for Fluttershy.

"Are you sure you don't mind being carried like this?" She asked Pinkie Pie, who was thrilled at the whole experience.

"Are you kidding? This is like cloud nine! Why does it have to be cloud nine anyway? I mean cloud six is a perfectly good number, or two!" Pinkie Pie rambled on. Fluttershy did have to admit that flight was a liberating sensation, especially for earth ponies and unicorns. It was freedom, the ability to experience what the pegasus and Alicorn could do. Plus Pinkie Pie was always open for new things and made the best out of a situation. Like Discord's chocolate rain.. _I wonder if he would make that happen again if Pinkie asked?_ Fluttershy thought positively. She had been able to reform him and maybe if Twilight told him about her adventures in the other world he'd find it interesting. Eventually, the Wonderbolts Academy came into view. It was quite a majestic place with cloud-shaped obstacle courses, training equipment, buildings, all on a mountain pillar. Flags blew gracefully in the wind and Wonderbolts as well as those training to become Wonderbolts were training diligently. Fluttershy, having not really seen the Wonderbolts Academy like this since she and Pinkie Pie got caught in a twister and were rescued, (Though at that time Fluttershy didn't remember she could rescue herself as she was a Pegasus) was in awe. Pinkie Pie, of course, stated her thoughts verbally,

"WOW! This is amazing! No wonder Dashie didn't send any mail during that time! She was probably too amazed and got sucked in by the amazement of this place!" Fluttershy laughed, remembering how Pinkie Pie had been practically glued to the mailbox that whole time. She was afraid Rainbow Dash had forgotten her or would've forgotten her but Dashie would never do that. Fluttershy knew this very well, having known Rainbow Dash for a long time. Fluttershy then spotted someone very familiar from last time.

"Um... look! That's Spitfire! She was the one who made Rainbow Dash a Leadpony!" Fluttershy pointed out.

"She did? Oh yeah she totally did! Let's ask her where Dashie is!" Pinkie Pie said. So Fluttershy descended from the sky and landed. Taking possession of the cake and letting Pinkie Pie down. The two friends headed towards Spitfire, Fluttershy flying with the cake safely in her hooves and Pinkie Pie hopping cheerfully as ever. Spitfire noticed them from afar and recognized them.

"Say, aren't you two Rainbow Dash's friends? You were some of the ones we saved after that tornado incident." She spoke in a gruff but open tone. As one of the driving forces of the Wonderbolts, Spitfire's status was that of authority and she spoke with the honor and strength necessary for such a figure. Fluttershy might've been intimidated in the past but she had Pinkie Pie alongside her, and she was feeling more sure of herself than ever before.

"Y-yes Spitfire ma'am. We had a gift that we wanted to give to Rainbow Dash." Fluttershy spoke softly. Spitfire, who was wearing her sunglasses, looked at them like she was affirming something. She also looked at the gift that Fluttershy held with great interest.

"What is the gift you intend to give to Rainbow Dash?" Spitfire asked. Pinkie Pie stepped in this time.

"It's a beautifully baked, delectably delightful, crazily colorful, stunningly sweet rainbow cake that has all the colors of the rainbow! With a vibrant vanilla frosting and a marvelous message made of icing for Dashie. It even has her Cutie Mark on it also consisting of icing" As usual Pinkie's vocabulary when it came to describing desserts was top-notch critic material. Fluttershy already felt a little hungry but she knew she could get something later, this cake was for Dashie and no one else... _Although she could share it if she wanted to, _Fluttershy decided.

"Huh, sounds like quite the treat! But what's the reason, I allow visitors to give gifts and care packages but something tells me you have a special reason for making this cake. What's that reason?" Spitfire asked with a certain determination present in her voice. Fluttershy gulped. Spitfire wasn't being unreasonable, it was just that Fluttershy wasn't sure if telling her the reason why would change Spitfire's view on Rainbow Dash. If Spitfire thought any different about Rainbow Dash after she learned the reason why Fluttershy had made this cake, then Fluttershy would feel terribly guilty. Pinkie Pie reassured her,

"Pegasus of a feather, flock together!" Pinkie Pie was definitely the Element of Laughter, always able to make Fluttershy feel happy, entertained, and want to laugh. That was the way Pinkie Pie helped her. All the Mane Six had their own ways of helping one another, whether it was Rarity providing them a new wardrobe or Twilight informing them of the situation. In Rainbow Dash's case, she helped by encouraging them and stood up for them against bullies or the like. She was willing to teach what she knew about flying as well to those who wanted it or because she wanted to. Like Scootaloo who had become Rainbow Dash's little sister of sorts, and looked up to her greatly. Then Fluttershy got an amazing idea.

"Madame... the reason this beautiful cake was created for Rainbow Dash was to reward her for all she's done for me and my friends. You may not know it but Rainbow Dash is the Element of Loyalty and she has certainly proven that. She helped me when I was just a blank flank. I was being bullied and she stood up for me and challenged them to a race that unexpectedly gave me and four other Ponies their Cutie Marks. It was also how she got her own Cutie Mark too. She has been a great friend to me for a long time and has constantly grown as a pony. I've seen it for myself and Pinkie Pie here could confirm it. She has given her all to protect Equestria and she's also volunteered to help teach two ponies to fly and-"

"Who are these Ponies she's teaching?" Spitfire interrupted though her expression was indefinitely intrigued. Even with the sunglasses hiding her eyes from Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie, it was clear from her body language that she was listening with great interest to this story about the Leadpony who had actually quit before her very eyes without giving Spitfire a chance to speak. _From the sound of it,_ Spitfire thought, _there's more to Rainbow Dash that meets the eye._

"Well... the first one is Scootaloo, a young pegasus who is not only looking for her Cutie Mark, but also can't fly yet. Rainbow Dash seems to be really close to her and Scootaloo looks up to her like a role model. After a camping trip, she actually is now teaching Scootaloo how to fly and has sort of 'adopted' her... if that's ok to put it." Fluttershy was still a bit timid and trying to make Rainbow Dash sound as genuine as possible. Spitfire gestured towards Fluttershy to continue.

"And the second one is Twilight Sparkle. You met her too, she-"

"The Alicorn right?" Spitfire finished for her. Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie were surprised to hear this though. Spitfire hadn't seen Twilight Sparkle as an Alicorn yet, only as a unicorn. How did she know?

"Hold up, rewind! How did you know Twilight's an Alicorn?!" Pinkie Pie asked. Spitfire smiled.

"Rainbow Dash told me that Twilight Sparkle is now an Alicorn and a princess too of all things. Princess Celestia sure seems to like your little group a lot. She also said that Twilight Sparkle would need help with flying lessons and asked if I would allow her to have Twilight train at the Academy. I was a bit hesitant but I agreed after she mentioned she had promised to teach Twilight how to fly and that they also would ask somepony else to help teach Twilight. I like when a flier wants to teach another pony how to fly and devote their time to do so." She spoke with surprising eloquence. Fluttershy wasn't sure what to say next so Spitfire took initiative.

"So Rainbow Dash has also been helping this Scootaloo? And you and your friends too? I wish she had told me. She's already taught me quite a bit about the true meaning of a Wonderbolt from the Lightning Dust incident but to hear that she herself has been displaying Wonderbolt qualities even before she came to the Academy is quite remarkable. It makes me realize she's competent and a good pony at heart." Spitfire took off her sunglasses as she said this. Spitfire's eyes were strong but also compassionate and showed she understood everything that the cake meant. Fluttershy blushed, her idea actually blossomed and Spitfire now knew a bit more about Rainbow Dash as a pony and not just as a Wonderbolt. Of course, she hadn't been specific about how Rainbow Dash protected Equestria (Especially since some of the villains they faced had reformed) but she had been specific in the parts that mattered the most. Spitfire knew this cake was to congratulate Rainbow Dash for being a role model, a true, true friend to so many ponies. Spitfire stretched out her wings as though she was about to take flight before retracting them again.

"So! I realize the meaning behind this rainbow cake, want me to call Rainbow Dash over? She's flying around here somewhere." Spitfire asked. Fluttershy nodded and Pinkie Pie exclaimed,

"Duh!" Spitfire cleared her throat and called out in a loud, commanding voice,

"RAINBOW DASH! I demand to see you this instant!" In four seconds flat, Rainbow Dash zoomed her way over to Spitfire, dressed in her Academy uniform, the Leadpony badge adorning it. Rainbow Dash landed and then assumed a military salute, ever loyal to Spitfire.

"Ma'am yes... eh? Pinkie? Fluttershy?" Rainbow Dash started confidently but seeing her friends made her go quiet. She hadn't expected Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie to come here at all! It was very surprising to her, and then she noticed the plate that was in Fluttershy's hooves. She smiled a bit and regained her composure. Fluttershy looked away shyly and Pinkie Pie couldn't help but switch her gaze between the two of them rapidly.

"Is that something for me?" Rainbow Dash broke the ice with a casual question. Fluttershy gained enough confidence to face the loyal Pegasus again and stated,

"Yes..." Spitfire stepped aside to give them their space. Pinkie Pie also moved back a little, all with a happy smile on her face. Rainbow Dash asked again,

"So what'd you get that you'd make it look like came from a banquet?"

"That was my idea!" Pinkie stated excitedly but then covered her mouth and gestured them to carry on, feeling she had interrupted them.

"It's a rainbow cake... me and Pinkie made it for you.. so that... you would... um..." Fluttershy faltered, feeling that this might've been the wrong time after all and just feeling a little nervous. Rainbow Dash's eyes lit up though at the mention of 'rainbow cake'.

"Rainbow cake? Like in my colors? That's awesome! Thanks so much!" Rainbow Dash flew over and hugged Fluttershy and then Pinkie Pie. The kind and warm feeling of the hug was just the boost that Fluttershy needed to explain why she made it. Fluttershy took a deep breath and said,

"You're welcome Rainbow Dash. In truth you deserve a banquet all in your name. You have been so... so... awesome! I mean you've helped me, you've helped Scootaloo, you've even offered to help Twilight Sparkle. You have done so much for Ponyville and for others, all while pursuing your dream and learning more and more. Remember that first time Twilight came to town, where we had the Elements of Harmony and saved the day, we united as one and helped each other. We were given that task of learning more about friendship and we really have. That day when we learned that you gave each of us our Cutie Marks, that shows that even when we didn't even know each other you were helping us out. Plus you've even inspired Scootaloo, that is incredible. I've never inspired anyone the way you inspired her. Well... maybe Discord but that wouldn't be considered 'inspired' would it?" Rainbow Dash, in the midst of this beautiful speech, started to shed tears, soft, happy tears. Here was one of her closest friends telling her all these beautiful things that she had done. She had given them their Cutie Marks, she had inspired Scootaloo, and of course she had offered to help Twilight Sparkle. It made her feel proud and like she had developed over the long period of time since that eventful day when Twilight Sparkle had came into town. Rainbow Dash answered Fluttershy's question,

"That does count as inspiration Fluttershy." Fluttershy beamed at that and continued her speech,

"A-And you have offered to help Twilight Sparkle learn how to live with wings which can be really hard and yet you did it out of your own pure heart without any selfish intentions. So that is why this rainbow cake is for you." Fluttershy then handed the plate to Rainbow Dash who accepted it gratefully. Pinkie Pie dashed over in her own Pinkie way and removed the lid from the tray, revealing the beautiful cake and its clear message.

"To a flier who flies on the wings of friendship." Rainbow Dash read, her voice on the verge of fully bursting into tears. Then Spitfire spoke,

"Fitting message for you Rainbow Dash. Fluttershy told me about Scootaloo. To hear somepony in the Wonderbolts Academy being a role model like that to a pegasus who can't fly yet and has yet to receive a Cutie Mark shows a caring heart. You definitely are bold Rainbow Dash, but you also have the mindset of a Wonderbolt and it's been within you for a long time. I'm honored to have you as a cadet." Rainbow Dash looked over at Spitfire, completely stunned. _Spitfire knows? Wow... she really does know_! Rainbow Dash thought, glad to know that it wasn't just her friends in Ponyville who were aware of her morals. Rainbow Dash smirked, confident and sure of herself even when crying, and said,

"And I'm honored to have you as my captain." Spitfire put her sunglasses back on and said,

"Well... if you want to you can have that cake now and take the rest of the day off. You've definitely earned it."

"Thanks! I think I'll share it with you three. I mean it is a pretty big cake and I doubt I'd be able to fly if I ate the whole thing. Besides, things like these are best shared with friends." _Rainbow Dash..._ Fluttershy thought in awe. Instantly, Pinkie Pie began jumping up and down in enjoyment.

"WAHOOOOOO! Yay we get cake! Cake! Cake! CAAAAAKE!" Her cries of joy and sheer positivity were addictive and even made Fluttershy utter a very quiet but truly her own,

"Yay..." Rainbow Dash laughed at this, having once tried to tutor Fluttershy in the elements of a good cheer. Though Fluttershy had been able to perform an exceptional cheer at one point, it seemed she would need a bit more practice. Pinkie Pie joined in on the laughter to and Spitfire did too. Fluttershy then had an idea.

"We should go to the café! I think that would be a lovely place to eat this cake... I mean if you don't mind going to the same place again..." She gasped. Rainbow Dash nodded at the idea,

"Great idea! Coming along Spitfire?" Spitfire shook her head, though with disappointment.

"Sorry but somepony's got to keep an eye on these Wonderbolts. I especially don't want a tornado occurring when I'm not here to fix it. But you three go have fun." After politely denying their request, she walked away. With all said and done, Pinkie Pie placed the lid back on the plate that held the delectable delight and leapt into Fluttershy's arms, eager to go. Then Fluttershy carrying Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash carrying the cake were on their way.

"I am SOOOOO excited! I can finally taste a rainbow that isn't spicy! OOH! Would this be considered 'falling from cloud nine'? I mean we are leaving." Pinkie Pie began to speak randomly as ever. Rainbow Dash replied,

"Well kind of, but hey, cloud nine is always there so you can always come back. Just let me know next time in advance ok?"

"Okey doke! I'll bring a care package too! The last one didn't end so well but second time's a charm!" Fluttershy just smiled to herself. Indeed, they were flying on the wings of friendship. There was still a long road ahead, and if they continued to fly forward as they always had while still learning and going through new experiences, there was nothing the Mane Six couldn't do. _That's the best kind of friendship a pony could ask for. _She thought.

Ok... so I am taking a risk with this one that hopefully will pay off. It is my first one-shot, which I believe is a story that consists of just one chapter and it's also my first My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic fan-fiction. So I had already heard about this curious series with the fandom of EXTRAORDINARY creativity, reputation, and talent, last year and looked it up on the wiki. Then I started watching it for myself near the end of last year and fell in love with it! It's a great show XD. So I came up with the idea of this fan-fiction after the infamous season 3 finale (Though I really liked it) kind of as my take on Alicorn Twilight (Which was the topic on everypony's minds at the time) and also how it would affect the other Mane Six members though as I was working on other stories time went on. Eventually, Equestria Girls rolled into town and was set RIGHT AFTER the finale. I realized I had to watch it so that if I wanted to create this story, I'd be in tune with the continuity. So I watched it and it was quite good actually, very likable and I'm glad since it did cause another spark of commotion like with Alicorn Twilight. So with Alicorn Twilight, I think it's a positive change as it's a testament to Twilight's growth and provides a new situation for her and I think it would help the other ponies reflect on their time together and, as seen in this story, inspire them to thank one another. I did alter my story a bit to add in the Equestria Girls parts so that it'd make more sense though it actually worked in my favor with Twilight getting a new potential love interest named Flash Century who is a pegasus. So it worked with the overall theme of helping and flight in this story. YAY ME! XD Um, I don't go to conventions and I heard about the season 4 preview at Comic-Con but haven't seen it for myself so I hope that doesn't affect this story. I'd like to think this story took place a day or two after Equestria Girls. I'll probably wait till season 4 begins before making another Pony fan-fiction so I can figure out the continuity. I had a lot of fun writing this story (Especially Pinkie Pie's dialogue) and so I really hope you enjoy it ^_^. As usual, with all my other stories, I take no ownership of copyright and all rights belong respectfully and eloquently to My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and Hasbro Studios. Thank you so much ^_^.


End file.
